Fire and Ice
by zzzooe
Summary: /"So, when you look at the two words: “Opposites Attract.” Many scoff and roll their eyes, already imagining the sickening tale of some long lost love, right? Well my story is nothing like this, and for that I’m glad."/ ONESHOT. DMHG.


**Hey guys. Sorry about the lack of Would You? and MRTS chapter, hopefully they'll be up ASAP.  
Yes, I know, another story! I'm on a roll, and now the weekend ends. If you're really nice, read unrequited for me? (:  
So, enjoy! (:**

* * *

_Fire and Ice; Opposites Attract._

Some say the world will end in fire,  
Some say in ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favour fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice.

-Robert Frost.

I sighed as I closed my folder, sliding it into my backpack and walking out into the hallway, the bell buzzing in my ears. I walked towards the doorway and made my way out into the snow, pulling my hood up and hunching against the cold. I had to walk two blocks to where I was meeting him, and for that I was grateful. I missed him; I wanted to be in his strong arms again, breathing his scent in – something I could never place – and I wanted to feel whole again.

_Psychology Paper: 24.5.98_

_Subject: Opposites Attract._

_So, when you look at the two words: "Opposites Attract." Many scoff and roll their eyes, already imagining the sickening tale of some long lost love, right? Well my story is nothing like this, and for that I'm glad. It wasn't easy work; we're both ultimately stubborn people. But we take each day on its own and we keep going, because we have too. I love him, and that's all that matters. Yes, my story has a happy ending._

I rounded the corner, smiling at the bright window displays along the street, my boots tapping a pattern on the sidewalk and my smile radiating warmth through me. I reached the coffee shop and the bell rang above the door as I entered, one of the occupants raising his head and smiling at me warmly, already standing to embrace me.

"Hey."

"Hey, to you too."

"I missed you. How was your class?"

"Good, but it wasn't the same without you."

I looked straight into his grey, absorbing eyes and bit my lip, wondering what I ever did to deserve him.

_In school, we were complete enemies. We made different friends from the start, and that was just how it went. We stayed together in our group of friends; cli__ques in every way. I despised him, he was an arrogant git. He would insult me without abandon and I would respond, the only thing I ever thought of doing. We were like that for the first five years of school, our glares so usual that no one questioned us anymore; they just let us be. Until that first day in year six, something that literally changed my life._

I looked at him fondly over my cup of coffee, memorizing his face. His round jaw, which seemed to stick out when he was being stubborn; his eyebrows that had that quirk to them that amused me constantly. His pale, pouty, oh-so-kissable lips that were transformed into a smirk whenever he was being mischievous or amused. His long, dainty fingers that were curved around his cup, the muscle wound through them like steel girders, enlarging when he flexed them. His broad chest that left nothing to the imagination with his tight, almost strained button up shirt – I often though he bought a size too small to just show off. His blond hair that shone in the sun, it hung over his forehead like a soft crown; my prince. And then his eyes, almost my favourite part of him. They were so deep and so revealing, as if they were merely windows to his soul. Love, anger, hurt, hilarity, they were all portrayed in just one second, and them sometimes they would disappear just as fast, like it was only the ghost of a feeling, a moment he was reliving. Then he would look away and smile, reaching for my hand once more.

_On that first day in year six, he had undoubtedly developed. He was tall, he was toned, and he was _hot._ I almost did a double-take when I saw him, he was that different. But then I noticed his cronies surrounding him and his girl hanging on his arm like a leech that wouldn't let go and I was back to the present, where I hated him, he hated me and nothing had changed. But the saddest thing was that I felt jealous of his girl, because she could hold onto his arm without being questioned, and I never, _ever_ could._

I broke off another piece of my muffin and popped it in my mouth as I grabbed out my notes and some paper, ready to start my homework for my psychology course.

"I should go; I'm going to my parents place tonight."

I looked up at him sadly and smiled, nodding my agreement.  
"I'm going to talk them again, try and get them to understand."

I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off.

"No buts. I want to, because if they can't accept you, then I can't be a part of their lives anymore."

"Are you sure?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes. I love you, and I'll never give you up, not for anything."

My eyes glistened with tears and I reached across the table to grasp his hand tightly, "I love you too, and if I was put in that situation, I'd do the same for you, you know that?"

"Yeah, I do. And I'm the luckiest person alive."

I just shook my head at his absurdity, smiling softly.

_The first time we had a confrontation that year wasn't that long after the first day. It was a few days into classes and I, yet again was juggling more than I could handle. My bag burst in front of him and I bent down to pick all my books up, before something could get defiled._

"_Move out of my way, scum," he had said._

_I looked up him, my eyes soft with remorse. Grabbing my bag I swung it over my shoulder, balancing the rest in my hands, going to walk away but stopping at the sound of his voice._

"_Why did you look at me like that?"_

_I waited for quite sometime before answering, and then said slowly, "I heard what happened to you and your dad."_

"_So?" he scoffed, but not before I saw a flash of hurt in his eyes._

"_No one should be treated that way, no matter the circumstances."_

"_Why do you even care?" he said, angrily again but lacking feeling._

"_Because I feel bad that I had a good childhood, and you didn't. I wish I could do something to change it for you, but I can't."_

_He looked at me as if I had grown another head before shaking his and stalking off._

_I turned and continued to my next class, not minding a bit that I was ten minutes late._

The bell over the door rang as he disappeared through the door, waving one last time before he vanished from my view. I really hoped that he would work something out with his parents, because it wouldn't be fair if he had to lose them over me. I really wasn't worth it, but he seemed to think otherwise.

I looked through my latest notes about human attractions and interaction before starting to write my paper, a small grin adorning my face.

"_Okay everybody; you will have pre-assigned partners __this year so you will not lose concentration. Clear?" Our teacher said, scowling at my friends in particular, but passing over me without a glance. We were each handed a piece of paper with our partner's name on it and I huffed out a big breath. Of course it would be. Honestly, I didn't see it any other way. Maybe, just maybe I could get him to change. Then I looked across the room and saw him scowling at me and my mind suddenly backtracked. Maybe it would be harder than I thought._

"_I'm not going to sit over there," he drawled._

_I growled and picked up my gear, storming over and slamming my books onto the desk, making him jump._

"_Look, I don't like this as much as you do, if not more. But I'm not sacrificing my grade over some silly little grudge," I said, glaring, "So, I suggest we have a truce," I held my hand out, waiting._

_He sighed and nodded, reaching out and clasping my hand tightly, looking straight into my eyes. I felt the flutter of butterflies in my stomach and I swallowed, letting go and turning to my work._

By the clock had turned to five the windows of the small café that I loved so much were steamed up because of the people that had assembled here because of the open mic night tonight. The first girl came on with a guitar and I put down my pen, looking towards the stage and waiting for the first chords of her guitar. When she did start, I gasped. It was our song; the song we first had a connection with. I closed my eyes and swayed to the music, remembering.

I'm staring at the ceiling, laying here dreaming,  
Wasting the day away  
The world's flying by our window outside  
But hey baby that's okay  
This feels so right, it can't be wrong so far as I can see  
Where you wanna go  
Baby, I'll do anything

_We were swaying to the beat, the Christmas Ball in full swing. My purple knee length dress was floating softly around us while his black pants and white button up shirt made him look the part. This dance was customary for the head boy and head girl, and we had made basic progression through last year, becoming friends, of sorts. We no longer insulted each other, but we weren't buddy, buddy or anything like that. I was nice, dancing with him. He didn't stand on my toes and he held me tightly, but not as if he was overbearing. His breath on my face when I looked up at him smelt like peppermints and before I knew what I was doing, I kissed him. Fireworks? No. But it was nice. I pulled away and he winked at me, drawing me even closer, as I rested my head of his chest, listening to the faint but significant beat of his heart._

The song finished and I smiled, clapping extra loudly for the girl. I scooped up all my papers and turned to leave, a twenty pound note and empty coffee cups the only remnants of our visit. And yet, it was etched into our memories.

"_Let's go, we've got to get back to school," he said._

_I nodded, my head still spinning about how well things were coming together now. After the ball, it was almost like piecing a simple puzzle together. We are currently nearing the end of our last year at school, and we were busying studying for our exams, and worrying about the future. But with him, it was as if there was no future, we were stuck in the moment, moving slowly. And that was absolutely fine, I'd love to prolong the time we had at school. But I couldn't and eventually when I left his presence, time would speed up again, flying so fast that you would miss something if you merely blinked._

With my bag over my shoulder and the street lights on, the road ahead seemed patchy. Snow drifts were littered across the path, new of course since they only salt the sidewalk every morning, unless it's really bad. It was a Friday night and I was just going to spend a quiet night at home, maybe reading a book or watching television. I'd had a tiring week, but I was bound to stay up late to finish my psychology report, I didn't want to fail or get on the bad side of my professor. The road towards my apartment seemed dark, but I could make it.

_Our relationship was hard when we left school __we got a small apartment in the middle of London and Draco paid our way. I protested hugely but he usually silenced me with a kiss, and I got a bit distracted… We had fights all the time but two years later, we're together. I'm not exactly sure how we worked this far, but we have. You see, we're opposites. He's dark and I'm light, his hair is blond, mine is brown, his eyes are grey and mine our brown, he's amazing; I'm far from it, I'm fire, he's ice. But we love each other, and that's all we have to do to keep going. Just love and talk and hold onto each other tightly, because that's all we really can do._

I put my key in the lock and opened up our apartment, finding Draco standing there, a smile on his face.

"Dinner, Sunday, my parents place."

I squealed and launched myself at him, wrapping my arms around him and smiling, because I knew we'd make it this far.

_So you see, opposites do attract. We've been together all this time, and we still all. All we have __to do is keep going, keep moving and be strong for each other, because the love that binds us is everlasting_

_Mark: A+_

_Comment: Well written, interesting and original. Well structured sentences and it made me smile. I love you too. See you at lunch on Sunday._

_._

_

* * *

_**Reviews?  
Go on, flame me. I dare you (:**

**Love and kisses, Zoe.  
**


End file.
